


Never Judge A Book By Its Cover

by Foxestic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Pastel Dan, Punk Phil, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxestic/pseuds/Foxestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan always thought people judged him too soon.<br/>He was shocked to know he did the same to someone else.<br/>A young punk is there to help him realize that there's a lot more than appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Judge A Book By Its Cover

The rain poured down its wet chaos in the streets, emptying the whole area. Most citizens traveled underground, or remained in warm places in the early cold hours. A boy though, other plans. His pastel green vans splashed the water as he stomped down the pedestrian crossing. His arms were folded tightly across his chest and his head was kept low. His dark eyes were staring down at his shoes angrily, the cold feeling in his now wet socks. As he looked up, the tears that were blinding his sight were now blending in with the rain tapping his face. His curling hair was dampened, now sticking to his forehead. His school bag was also wet, signaling that most of his books were destroyed, in the worst case, his sketch book too. His lavender sweater was now sticking to his skin, making him shiver from the coldness. His white jeans were feeling heavier and so was Dan’s heart. 

With slow footsteps, he finally got to spot an old tree, which prevented most of the rain. And Dan wasn’t willing to go home so early, the chances of getting caught skipping school were too high, he wasn’t risking it. He released a rugged breath before collapsing against the enormous trunk of the tree. He allowed his eyes to shut as he pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his tear stained face in his knees. He peacefully sat there, resting his head in his lap. The calm atmosphere and the fresh, earthy scent was soon interrupted by the smell of cigarettes, and Dan was feeling less than pleased to open his eyes. He was met with a pair of combat boots standing in front of him. As his eyes trailed up to the owner of the unfamiliar boots, he was met with piercing blue eyes, staring down at him. His breath was stuck in his throat as fear spiked inside him, the blue eyed stranger was no other than Phil Lester, the punk known for his conflicts with other thugs and jocks. 

Dan lowered his head once again in embarrassment once he finally remembered his puffy eyes and his reddened face. He looked at the cigarette stick falling to the ground, the heavy boot stomping it. After a small nudge to his leg from the older lad, he found himself unable to talk. His teeth clasped his bottom lip, biting the skin. He didn’t notice how hard he was biting down, nor did he feel the pain. Not until he felt a familiar metallic taste in his mouth and dragged a shaky breath. The silence was suffocating, but then, he heard a deep voice talk. “Pretty boy, care to perish me with your stare for a moment?” The voice was masked with a thick Northern accent, adding up to the intimidation Dan felt. The tone wasn’t cruel, unlike the words. 

The brunette finally tilted his head up, now noticing that the older man crouched down, now squatting and connecting his hands while his elbows rested on his knees. That’s when Dan realized Phil’s eyes. The sapphire they represented. The emotions they contained. A glare, so cruel that it could cause someone hypothermia, wasn’t there. His eyes held a soft look. Dan was still unable to talk though, his mouth felt as if someone stitched it up, keeping him back from speaking. Phil arched an eyebrow, and Dan swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat. “Hello? Earth to the color palette?” A pale hand was waving in front of Dan’s eyes until he focused on the person in front of him. That’s when the words spilled from his mouth. “I- I’m sorry.” He stuttered out in an instant, licking his chapped lips and breathing in a small sniffle. “You good?” Phil spoke again once their eyes locked together. Without further words, Dan nodded his head, his eyes never leaving Phil’s. “Oi, what’s your name?” Came the question that made Dan fall into a train of thoughts, he could possibly lie and say his name was Jordan, or something. Though, his mouth was quick to respond. “Dan.” Said blue eyed man nodded. “Well, Dan, I’m- “ Before he could finish his sentence, Dan interrupted in a fast manner. “Phil Lester.” His cheeks flushed scarlet red as he realized what he just did. Phil smirked. “That’s right. Now that we’re past greetings, how about you explain why you’re soaking and out this early?” Before the youngest got the chance to speak, Phil continued. “No, wait, scratch that. Come on, we’re getting to some warm place before you end up an ice cube. Plus, can’t let a little one without protection. Can I now?” Dan was on the tip of protesting at how he was treated. Yet, he was silenced, by a shit eating grin, coming from the well-known, Phil Lester. That earned a moment of hesitation, followed by yet another motion of the youngest nodding.

Truth be told, the rumors were terrifying. Dan heard them. Phil getting arrested once for assault because of a fist fight in a pub. Dislocating someone’s jaw. Each word was said in wise thoughts, because Dan was certainly panicked, a single word could even exchange him a knock up, or a scream of fury. No one wanted to face Phil’s wrath, and Dan was one of them. Even though the young pastel boy looked like an innocent person, if he wanted, he could get his tongue to run the 90’s with the rich vocabulary he had. Sarcasm and sassy comebacks were a part of him, but that wasn’t always effective, seeing that it would always end with Dan getting beaten up. 

Phil stood up, extending his left hand politely down to the other on the ground. Once Dan stuck his hand out, he noticed the bruised knuckles on Phil’s outstretched hand. Seeming so, Phil must have noticed too, from the instant yank of his arm behind his back. He instead took Dan’s hand with his right hand, which was clean from any nasty bruises covering the porcelain skin. Gratefully taking the gesture, the smaller one was expecting a gentle assist on standing up, not a harsh pull. With a yelp, Dan crushed forward in Phil’s chest, which caused the punk to release a low chuckle. Feeling his face grow scarlet red, the brunette pulled back, narrowing his eyes at the other. “Not my fault you’re a twig.” And that’s when he couldn’t help but reply. “Not my fault you’re not smart enough to control your own strength.” But that’s all he could get out, before a sharp inhale of panic flashed in his eyes. Dan looked up at Phil, expecting a glare. When Phil moved forward, Dan backed away until his back met the tree. His eyes immediately closed tightly as his hands moved up to shield his face. Neither a hit, nor a yell came though. He nearly flinched once he felt physical contact, but it wasn’t a harsh hit. Dan opened his eyes, finding Phil smiling at him and ruffling his curls. After blinking rapidly in surprise, he apologized for his reflexes.  
Five minutes later and Dan was still shivering from the cold, mentally kicking himself for not wearing anything warmer, and for leaving school just like that in such a weather. He was nearly fuming when he remembered that he spent an hour straightening his stubborn hair, only to have a bad weather ruin it for him. Wrapped up in his thoughts as he followed Phil, he was snapped back to reality when he noticed that the tree line in the park was ending here, that meant that there wasn’t anything to cover them from the rain. Phil stopped walking, pausing for a moment. He shrugged off his signature leather jacket, turning to Dan. The curly haired boy stared up at him in confusion before he was pulled towards Phil’s chest. Phil’s black shirt was still dry and his body temperature was like a heater.  
The blue eyed punk held his leather jacket on top of the two, shielding them like an umbrella would. They ran down the street to avoid getting wet. And Dan couldn’t help but laugh along as Phil kept encouraging him to run fast with his fantasies, such as ‘The zombies are after us!’ and ‘You’re not getting anywhere near sonic if you don’t run!’

 

The height difference between the two was fairly noticeable, with Phil standing at 6’2 and Dan strongly keeping his ground at 5’6. He was still growing, after all. Mentioning Dan’s feminine-like body, it was natural for him to be shorter than others, seemingly missing the massive growth spurt all the boys his age had hit. Even though that was a big factor to why most people guessed his sexuality right after meeting him, it wasn’t a sharp guess for anyone to assume he was attracted to boys. And if someone did think that, they got a jackpot, because their theories were proven right. 

As the two neared a small coffee shop, they stood under the multicolored tent, with Dan doubling to the side and panting from all the running, and Phil grinning at him with a look of satisfaction written on his face. A moment for the pastel to catch his breath and stand up straight, to look at Phil. “Thanks, for doing all this, you really didn’t have to.” He smiled softly, glad once he received a sympathetic smile in return from the older. “Couldn’t leave you hanging, pretty boy.” Before stepping inside, a worker from the coffee shop quickly stepped over to them, to shoo them away since Dan was wet to the bone. “Hey! You can’t- “ He was instantly held back from continuing his sentence by Phil snapping his head up at him, giving him a death glare. The man nodded, gulping and opening the door. “The tables at the right have a heater, you might want to sit there and let yourself dry out.” He stated, allowing the two to step inside. Phil turned to Dan with a shrug and a smile as they got to the far corner of the coffee shop, where the heaters were positioned around the small sofas, wooden chairs and round tables. 

Dan leaned back against the soft material of the sofa, sitting at the end to collect as much warmth as he could from the heater. Phil stood up, getting a glance from Dan. “So, what do you want to drink?” He asked while taking his wallet out. As fast as he could, the freezing boy opened his bag, taking out a folded note. “If it’s not too much trouble, A hot chocolate.” He said with a shy and quiet voice, handing out the paper note on the table while his cheeks reddened with embarrassment at his own choice of drink. “Right up. Put your money back in your bag, I’m paying.” Dan almost shot up, shaking his head. “Wh- What? Wait, please take it, I wouldn’t want for you to pay for my drink.” Phil far only smiled, shaking his head and putting his index finger in front of his lips, asking Dan to quiet himself with the gesture. Dan huffed quietly as he watched the other get in line, not taking Dan’s money, or his small plead to get the money. After a moment of finally taking it down that Phil was stubborn, he shoved the note back in his bag. 

Ten minutes later, and Dan was startled out of his little nap in front of the heater by Phil snapping his fingers in front of the other. “Danny boy, wake up, there’s a world outside. There’s a hot chocolate and an explanation waiting for you.” Phil stated once the almond eyes blinked, fluttering open, he looked up. “Oh.” He simply said, remembering his current situation just as he continued his abandoned sentence. “Sorry, that was rude of me.” Phil far only gave him an assuring pat on the shoulder, giving him the hot cup. “Thank you.” He whispered while taking the cup with both hands, sipping a little bit from the drink. “Anytime. Now, why were you out so early, in a horrible weather, crying? And judging from your bag, you probably skipped school. Rebel.” Phil smirked as he finished talking, noting how Dan glanced at his bag, then his drink and finally up at the male waiting. “Well.” He started. “I was at school, and some people didn’t appreciate my choice of clothes, so it just went from there, I just left.” A roll of his shoulders, he shrugged. Phil nodded, taking a large gulp from his black coffee, loving the feel of the liquid burning his throat on the way down. “Alright, that’s all I needed.”

An hour later, and Dan was standing outside his house. A wide smile was plastered across his face, a small piece of paper with messy numbers in his hand and a new friend just as the roar of a motorcycle was heard running down the street. The sky was now clearing up, all rain and moody weather now vanishing, along with Dan’s sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I'm not really experienced.


End file.
